Love's Broken Lines
by yukiee jun. - x.chibininja
Summary: Three years after Deepground, Yuffie has matured. Her love for Vincent is stronger than ever, and he so desperately wants to be with her...yet he still can‘t be with her. Her smile would never falter... ONESHOT VxY


**Love's Broken Lines**

**Three years after Deepground, Yuffie has matured. Her love for Vincent is stronger than ever, yet he still can't be with her. Her smile would never falter... ONESHOT**

**Rated: T for Sexual Themes.**

She bit back the words she so desperately wanted to say. She wanted to whisper softly, _I love you, _she wanted to hug him, hold him…

It happened every time she saw him alone. Lately, that had been very, very often. The two did many missions - together, and sometimes meant they had to share a hotel room. She ignored the catty looks from the receptionists, the glare old ladies gave her. She did her job, as she was supposed to. This mission was just another of the same kind.

It was late. She finished her espionage for the day, and sat on the exceptionally large bed. She bent over and pulled over her boots, then stripped off her outfit. Three years had done a lot of the ninja. Her body had matured - she'd grown taller by three inches, developed a bust and hips, and had become thinner, but leaner. Pulling on a blue t-shirt and shorts, she lay back onto the bed and sighed.

Where _was _Vincent?

As if on cue, the gunslinger came walking into the room, giving a nod to the spy. He took a seat on the other side of the bed, and pulled off his gauntlet and metal boots. "Did Marcus do anything yet?" Vincent asked, referring to the man Yuffie had to spy on.

Yuffie shook her head. "The lazy bastard does not do anything except have sex with his girlfriend all day." Vincent stood silent. He knew it was uncomfortable to watch two other people engage in that sort of activity for Yuffie, but she had to. This was her _job, _she couldn't just look away out of respect of privacy, but he decided not to comment.

"Some guards, however, questioned me today. They asked what I was doing with the infamous Vincent Valentine." she told him, sitting up from her position on the bed.

"They said?" Vincent asked, raising a fine black eyebrow as he undid his red bandana, his long black hair falling over his eyes and around his face.

"Nothing really. Just asked why two members of AVALANCHE would come stay at this run-down hotel for so long." she replied, looking away from the man to prevent herself from accidentally yelling to him, _Why can't you see?!_

Vincent noticed it. She had acted like this lately, and he didn't know why. "I'm going to sleep," Yuffie said. "I'll sleep on the couch, this time." she gestured to the old, worn couch in the corner facing a TV that looked like it would give her cancer.

He exhaled softly. "No, sleep on the bed."

"Then where will you sleep? The couch is much too small for you."

He turned his head to her and gave her a look. "This bed has more than enough room for both of us."

Yuffie caught her breath. Vincent usually did say something about her always sleeping on the couch, but never once did he offer this. She nodded hesitantly, then sat back on the bed.

Yuffie and Vincent had always had unspoken words between them. Each look they gave each other - it meant something. Yet they couldn't decipher it. Each look was in vain, with hopes that perhaps once, Vincent would understand that Yuffie loved him, and that Yuffie would understand Vincent _wanted _to love her.

She sat with her back to him, staring at the wall. She didn't ponder too much on this little act of generosity, perhaps Vincent noticed how dusty and disgusting the old couch was. The room was crap, and they both knew it, but the bed, it was large and always clean.

Vincent looked at her back and then looked down. Why was she being like this? Although, over the past 6 years of knowing each other she had matured from a bratty 16 year old, to a mature 22 year old (while he himself did not age), she was talkative. For some unknown reason, she did not like to look him in his crimson eyes anymore. He switched off the light and got on the bed. He did not lay down, instead choosing to sit behind Yuffie and place his pale hands on her shoulders. His touch sent electric waves down her body, but she still did not move. He slid his hands from her shoulders down her long, toned arms. Her back stiffened, but she still did not say anything as he reached for her small, soft hands and held them in his.

"Yuffie?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She turned slowly, ever so s l o w l y towards him.

She stared into his glowing crimson eyes. It was the first time in months.

His eyes glimmered even in the dark. A tear rolled out of the corner of her left eyes, sparkling against the moonlight pouring on her face from the window and then she looked down at his hands holding hers. Vincent was alarmed - Yuffie, even when she was sixteen, never cried. He had never seen it, until now. He squeezed her hands a little harder. "Yuffie, whats -"

He was cut off by her pouty, pink lips pressing themselves against his own pale lips. When he didn't respond, she pressed them against his harder, and parted her lips. Vincent took that as his cue, and he pressed his lips against hers too, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. His grip loosened on her hands, and he snaked his hands up to her shoulders, and gently pushed Yuffie onto the bed.

Yuffie's arms made their way around his shoulders and the back of his neck. He hovered on top of her - ever so careful to make sure he didn't crush her small, frail frame. But she pulled him down, Vincent looping his arms around her waist, and their bodies moulded together.

Vincent moaned into her mouth briefly, but continued to kiss the young ninja. Yuffie's hands traveled to his cape, and she undid the clasps expertly, discarding the rather heavy article of clothing to the floor. His lean, strong body pressed itself against hers as he ran his fingers through her long, black hair, tangled in it. They stayed there together, kissing, as if they never wanted to let go.

But she did. She pulled away, and Vincent opened his eyes to stare into her gray ones. She stared back, but didn't say anything. She gazed into his crimson eyes, and they said them all.

"Say the words," she whispered, closing her eyes to let another tear roll down loose. "Say them clearly."

Vincent knew she was always good at reading him. "I can't be with you - yet. My demons, they are still there. I so desperately want to be with you." he told her, wiping the stray tear away from her face.

She opened her eyes. "I know." Vincent rolled to lay next to her, and hugged her tighter.

"The day I am able to be with you is the day I will be complete." he whispered into her ear, his soft words brushing her heart.

She nodded into his shoulder. "I will wait for you, Vincent. These problems are your own. I will be here for you the whole way… waiting. My smile will never falter when I'm next to you."

Vincent smiled. Although she could not see it, Yuffie felt it. Without Vincent knowing, he'd fallen in love with the young ninja. He couldn't await the day that she would finally be his.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**There you have it! Yay, my first dramaish fluffy story : )!! I hope you enjoyed it. At first I intended for this to be all angsty and then while I was writing it took a lemony twist. I tried to keep it rated T! So… y'know, don't go reporting this story! **

**UGH I just realized how OOC Yuffie is. I'm sorry - but I did say she matured! MATURE IS MATURE! Hehe. Oh, and Vincent is really mushy in this. Wow, I suck … Well, still, hope you like it. Drop a review please : ). **


End file.
